Dinasty
by kamica nm
Summary: Boruto es un joven rey del pais del fuego que asciende al trono despues de la muerte de su padre . Sarada es la heredera del trono de Britania , ambos reino tienen una fragil relación , el unico deber de ambos es gobernar pero su amor desatara una de las mas feroces batallas . La batalla por el poder tiene sus reglas ganara la ambicion o el amor ¿ cual es mas fuerte ?
1. Chapter 1

**Futuro**

Boruto la tomo del brazo y le obligo a mirarle , Sarada siempre había sido muy orgullosa pero ahora el la iba a obligar a que le dijera sus razones o aqui se armaria el infierno .

La joven solo le sostuvo la mirada , Boruto no le asustaba aun cuando queria hacerse el serio

\- yo lo vi todo - dijo ella con una sonrisa entre melanconica e ironica - yo las vi a todas

Sarada sintio que la presión sobre su brazo disminuia al igual que la confianza de Boruto

\- Sumire , la hija del Kazekage y a la chica nueva Chisei o como quiera que se llame - Boruto le solto el brazo y se alejo dos pasos y sarada entendio que había ganado - Yo te respetare , pero tu me destruiras y despues caminaras sobre mi ruinas ¿ o me equivoco ?

\- eso no es...

\- porque seamos sinceros - interrumpio ella - yo no tengo a nadie en este mundo , a nadie le importo y a nadie le importara mi orgullo solo a mi

Sarada se dio la vuelta y siguio su camino hacia la puerta , se prometio a si misma que nadie mas la volveria a humillar ...


	2. Chapter 2 : la promesa

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa6c8c30098bcda016da4aa2ef8adfd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Unos siguieron subiendo y murieron ./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a7cdc1750b7a34748e96453fbe6c5e9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Otros bajaron y murieron ./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ab582c11874eaf371a0b2a08d6c053"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Algunos se quedaron donde estaban esos tambien murieron /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc95dfc14146aa23e43f2ea7af04d310" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f49f4173660b049a4369711e3ccc513"El palacio estaba mudo , por primera vez en aquel lugar lleno de risas y música había silencio . Las nubes eran grises en todo el reino , afuera aun llovía , las gotas hacían un sonido hueco en los muros de mármol . La lluvia no había parado en diez días el mismo tiempo que el rey de aquel gran imperio estaba postrado en cama esperando a que el dios de la muerte se lo llevara . Escuchaba a su esposa rezar despacio , sus manos tibias sostenían las suyas y le transmitían el calor , era lo único que le recordaba que aun estaba vivo ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9bcad133bac211aae62bca9e26f35d7"_ he rezado día y noche a Kami sama para que este tormento acabe de una vez _ dijo Hinata dedicándole una mirada triste/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="783610a30575ccf1fad65eabc4b3c9c2"_ no acabara y tu lo sabes _ respondió _ el tiempo ha llegado los dioses se llevaran mi alma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f906f4552d49d02c7b1625255314f86"Hinata no se atrevió a responder puesto que era inútil tapar la verdad , su esposo el gran Rey Naruto Uzumaki estaba muriendo y los médicos no habían encontrado una cura para su enfermedad . La azabache no podía creer que aquel hombre agonizante sobre la cama era su amado , en su mente aun recordaba al Naruto de antes el gran guerrero con el que se caso , que sonreía como el mismo sol ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c691f84ebce2fc5de54ce5c93e4d38"_ ¿ Boruto aún no ha llegado? _ pregunto Naruto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="839b622c66b0dade554a82dbd9e7080e"_ Aun no pero deberá estar aquí pronto _ dijo Hinata sonriéndole/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="832495bc5dcfae9ecbcfdb234cbdce60"_ no quisiera irme sin despedirme de él _ suspiro de manera lenta y pesada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86eadebce7ccbb2234f6f03688ca92c9"_ llamare al medico _ dijo Hinata al verlo respirar de manera forzada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aed18dabc3ac938e371d701c1f9ba5eb"_ no te levantes , si abres esa puerta los buitres entraran _ bromeo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fef7a03bd6ff6909b18ec2fd6b5a6ee"Hinata rio despacio , sabia muy bien a que se refería , medio consejo real , ministros y nobles esperaban afuera de la habitación muchos de ellos habían venido al enterarse de la enfermedad del rey , la necesidad de asegurar su posición los hizo llegar a palacio ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ce902877bdfb229e5f2a29a3bc57cd"Al fondo de la habitación un muro comenzó a girar , una pequeña de cabello negro y vestido amarillo entro en la recamara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bd43e089deb2dff4a06ac4767cd3d38"_ perdón por tardar papá es que no encontraba este vestido _ dijo la pequeña acercándose a la cama de su padre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baa298866b9eb7c9e50c3f8acb380386"Naruto sonrió , su lindo girasol había recordado que le gustaba ese vestido amarillo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7890bb409aa83f6b6ce8ecf8d27760f2"_ se que es el que mas te gusta ... y quería ponérmelo ... pero no lo encontraba... yo ... perdón _ hablaba entre pausas para contener las ganas de llorar pero fue inútil lagrimas bañaron su rostro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a956da3d27428eda56a2cbc522c7dc6"_ no llores Himawari _ dijo Naruto limpiando sus lagrimas _ no llores mi pequeña todo estará bien lo prometo .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="082ae0babc94a9f0c56e6b6e01933a8c"Naruto Uzumaki sintió que el aire le faltaba y la sangre subía veloz hasta su rostro . Himawari lanzo un grito y se sujeto al cuerpo de su padre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63332817fffd8e089bcfa7a5542dac44"_ no te mueras _ suplico _ no te mueras/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff836796d2618895b416a4c8c60997a"_ ¡ medico ! _ grito Hinata/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41e57d22eb5fcae4e11641977723710f"Las puertas de la gran recamara se abrieron . Tsunade Senju medico de la familia real y amiga intima de la familia Uzumaki entro por esa puerta ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f2dc23b3322a64a3ea03c379c9f4093"_ denme espacio _ ordeno/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6efd35e3fe7d149ec39ad6ae7bcbebb"Madre e hija se hicieron a un lado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="434bc06285772c228969ca647f325dba"_ maldición Naruto no te mueras aun _ dijo Tsunade antes de empezar a darle compresiones en el pecho ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db7b7d7ea22eb5bf182ad67e7916b428"Los nobles se acumulaban en la puerta para observar el espectáculo de aquella obra trágica . Entre el cumulo de aristocráticos se fueron abriendo paso un grupo muy peculiar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be970622464ab7d0f9bb401faba3135"_ que fastidio , háganse a un lado _ Shikadai Nara mano derecha del rey se abría paso entre la multitud ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80bea7eef8d8a7431b38e3e3535c491c"Detrás de él lo seguían Sai Yamanaka ministro de seguridad y Rock lee jefe de la guardia real y Gaara Subaki emperador de Sunagakure y amigo de la infancia de Naruto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="355eac4700956af56261e5c1f4b39d8d"_ ¿ donde esta Boruto ?_ pregunto Hinata/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfeda83a146bb3b524471e85dc0390b8"_ viene detrás , Konohamaru esta con él _ dijo Shikadai _ nos emboscaron de camino y tuvimos que separarnos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77ad8889d976b2ddd5947b2fc6da2e9"Hinata se acerco a Naruto y sujeto su mano/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="201581f132e70db2e43da28b1ed036d8"_ por favor resiste un poco mas _ le suplico/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1c8c5fa4ed0f701ab0b9f342aeb0ef0"_ no ... hay tiempo _ dijo el agonizante _ tienes que/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a5c467cb77000d46137427369ad95fd"_ demonios Naruto no hables _ dijo Tsunade/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0c20c631a0981f58e1b37b5b0c80ba8"Pasos firmes y rápidos se escucharon en la habitación . Los nobles se hicieron a un lado , Boruto uzumaki paso como viento que lleva el diablo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e442bade9f112bac67df98dae15f926"_ padre , estoy aquí _ dijo arrodillándose ante el/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72199e4c89c4067e39dfb84143e91b1a"Naruto uso sus ultimas fuerzas , en un acto que sorprendió a todos , para tomarlo de la capa y acercarlo a el/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd3833d356f91e8ba5a7ac18b86a85bf"_ ¡ SE JUSTO! _ le grito _ si lo ... eres ellos te respetaran/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8932396c61c4f5163965e2ed90ac9214"El agarre comenzó a soltarse , lentamente la cabeza del héroe de Konoha se poso en la almohada y su respiración comenzó a ir despacio hasta desvanecerse ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903c5fbc1c47e3de0c4d4a91939567f4"Entonces fue oficial Naruto Uzumaki , Rey del país del Fuego , héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi , el emperador sonriente había dejado este mundo y su alma subía a los cielos donde Kami sama lo esperaba ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ac87bc664b392426a690c30f524c582"Konohamaru entro en la recamara y encontró la mirada de Shikadai en señal de no . Entonces supo que hacer , guardándose su tristeza y el nudo en la garganta anuncio ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="104c0ae114299db3bede39b76abe4718"Kami salve a Boruto Uzumaki , Rey del país del Fuego y sus provincias , emperador de Konoha ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="097edd430057b742b0daa4bd6aa4f61a"Solo en ese instante Boruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando , su padre había muerto y ahora el era Rey ./p 


	3. Chapter 3

_Los corazones son frágiles e incluso cuando te recuperas nunca eres lo que eras antes_

Los nobles se arrodillaban ante él y no solo , también su madre y su hermana . Boruto siento el aire pesado quería huir , escapar de aquello como cuando era niño y refugiarse en los brazos de ...

_ Shikamaru san , envié un mensaje a los Uchiha urgentemente _ dijo Boruto _ el resto salgan de esta habitación

Por un momento pensó si era necesario dar una explicación , pero al ver a todos retirarse supo que no era necesario después de todo ahora su palabra era ley .

– Quédese maestro Konohamaru , se que usted quería mucho a mi padre – Era la primera vez que lo llamaba maestro

Himawari lloro sobre el cuerpo de su padre mientras su madre la abrazaba y compartía su dolor . Por su parte Boruto se agarraba el estomago , tenia que ser fuerte por su madre y su hermana . Lagrimas silenciosas caían por el rostro de Konohamaru .

Shikamaru termino de escribir la carta y la mando de inmediato con la persona más veloz que conocía .

– Asegúrate de que llegue rápido Lee y recuerda nuestros enemigos no deben saber, la coronación de Boruto es aun en dos días – advirtió

Lee asintió , después de todo el reino del fuego tenía muchos enemigos esperaba poder llegar a la frontera antes del anochecer .

Mientras tanto la corte murmuraba acerca del nuevo Rey y su corta edad para gobernar .

– mas joven que el Rey Naruto cuando subió al poder _ dijo lady Amayo

– Para eso tiene a sus consejeros ellos lo guiaran en sus decisiones_ rebatió la joven prima del Rey , Azami una graciosa joven de ojos azules y cabello rojizo como el fuego

– He escuchado que el joven rey planea cambiar el consejo por completo – afirmo una voz detrás de ella .

Azami se giró solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos perlas y cabellos rubios adornados por una costosa diadema , un hermoso vestido rosa pálido y exquisitas joyas completaban el atuendo .

– Pero si es usted lady Shion para estas alturas pensé que ya se habría marchado del palacio – dijo Azami

– ¿ por qué lo haría ? , mi deber era estar con su majestad hasta su ultimo respiro

– si tiene razón – respondió la pelirroja – detrás de la puerta donde la reina no pueda verla

– me quedare hasta el entierro así que lo lamento pero tendrá que soportar mi presencia lady Azami , con permiso _ hizo una reverencia y se retiro

– desvergonzada – susurro la prima del rey

La noche cayo mas veloz que los días anteriores , sentado delante del fuego Boruto Uzumaki ahora rey del país del fuego observaba en las llamas de la chimenea lo que vendría después . Era joven e inexperto de pequeño jamás escucho las lecciones que su padre le daba para gobernar , porque talvez nunca pensó que este día llegaría .

El imponente palacio en los confines del país del fuego era propiedad de los Uchiha , sus alrededores albergaban a muchas pequeñas aldeas . Sasuke Uchiha , amigo intimo del rey , después de la guerra tomo el titulo del lord protector de los confines aunque el fallecido rey le había propuesto ser su mano derecha y residir en la corte .

\- ya está todo listo mi lady – dijo la sirvienta – hemos contado dos veces las provisiones para el invierno y la semana que viene se repartirán "para las aldeas"

\- en las aldeas – corrigió Sakura – se dice en no para

La joven sirvienta tomo un cuaderno y anoto las palabras de su señora.

\- perdóneme aun no mejoro mi lenguaje – se disculpo

\- no te escogí por eso , además tu habilidad para llevar las cuentas compensa cualquier otra cosa que no puedas tener Mei – soltó un pequeño suspiro – esperemos que las provisiones alcancen se ve que el invierno este año será implacable .

Sakura Uchiha , Haruno de soltera , era la hija de unos ricos señores del este y actual esposa de Sasuke Uchiha , tenia una hija de 15 años llamada Sarada y la historia de su familia era una de las mas polémicas . A veces sentía pena por su pobre hija atrapada en medio del fuego cruzado .

Sasuke se encontraba revisando unos planos en su despacho cuando uno de los sirvientes llamo a la puerta

\- adelante – dijo

Jugo , su mano derecha entro por la puerta

\- mi señor , un mensajero del palacio

Cuando Sasuke estaba por preguntar quién era , una ruidosa voz puso fin a la paz del palacio

\- te digo que me dejes entrar tu señor y yo somos conocidos – Rock Lee empujo a Jugo fuera de su camino – que maneras Sasuke, así tratas a tus viejos amigos

Jugo iba a detenerlo pero Sasuke le ordeno que los dejara a solas .

\- ¿ a que debo tu visita Lee ? – pregunto

\- no soy portador de buenas noticias Sasuke – el tono de voz de Lee cambio repentinamente a uno mas calmado

Sasuke supo que algo andaba mal y tomo el mensaje que Lee le extendía . Lo abrió y reconoció la letra de inmediato " espantosa como la de su padre " pensó , a medida que leía la carta sus manos arrugaban más la hoja ...

\- el rey requiere tu presencia en palacio de inmediato – dijo Lee con un nudo en la garganta

Sasuke Uchiha no dijo nada simplemente salió de la habitación . Sus pies se arrastraban por el pavimento del palacio.

Cuando Sakura vio a su esposo entrar a la cocina arrastrando los pies lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo hasta sus habitaciones .

\- Sasuke kun , ¿ que sucede pregunto ? – despacio y con algo de temor

El patriarca de los Uchiha cayo sentido sobre el sillón de la habitación y le extendió el mensaje a Sakura . La peli rosa tomo la carta , algo arrugada y leyó lentamente su contenido .

\- esto ... no es cierto ... - negó para sí misma – alguien tuvo que haberlo mandado Naruto no ...

\- Lee vino en persona a entregar el mensaje , no es un error – afirmo Sasuke

Fue entonces que Sakura entendió su amigo Naruto no regresaría nunca mas , se quedo muy quieta y se sentó sobre la cama . Sasuke la observo y se dio cuenta que lloraba ...

\- el defendió a mi familia cuando los llamaron traidores , era como un hermano para mí – dijo sonriendo en medio de las lagrimas .

\- Sakura – musito el Uchiha

\- sabes – le dirigió una mirada entre melancólica y alegre – el y yo nos criamos juntos en el palacio de las lágrimas , éramos inseparables y ahora ... Naruto esta muerto ... no me lo creo .

\- debemos avisarle a Sarada – dijo Sasuke .

Solo entonces ambos se miraron entendiendo lo grabe de la situación

\- podría correr peligro si se queda en Britania – dijo Sakura – él podría

Sasuke actuó rápidamente y llamo a Jugo . Unos segundos después el peli naranja se encontraba frente a su señor.

\- me llamo mi lord – dijo

\- mi hija Sarada esta en la corte Britanica , quiero que la saques de allí y la lleves al palacio de Konoha lo más pronto posible . sé muy discreto – advirtió Sasuke

\- preparare todo y partiremos cuanto antes – dijo Jugo

\- antes de partir vienes hacia acá tengo que entregarte un mensaje , es para mi hermano Itachi , el te ayudara , apenas llegues entrégaselo – ordeno Sasuke

Jugo abandono la habitación , en una reverencia .

\- Lee aun esta en el estudio – dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura - tenemos que ser discretos

Sakura asintió y siguió a Sasuke hasta su estudio . Efectivamente Lee se encontraba en el estudio aun esperando .

\- Lee que gusto verte – dijo ella dándole un abrazo - ¿ como esta Ten Ten ?

\- cómo podría estar con todo lo que esta pasando en la capital – dijo Lee

\- aun no puedo creer que Naruto este ... bueno tú sabes – sonrió melancólica Sakura mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

\- ya , nadie lo cree ni siquiera Boruto – afirmo Lee

\- quédate esta noche en el castillo – dijo Sasuke

\- aceptare su oferta Lord protector , solo porque está lloviendo – trato de bromear Lee – por cierto hace poco vi a tus hombres alistándose para partir no me digas que pensabas partir en medio de esta tormenta

\- para nada – negó Sasuke

El Uchiha pensaba una respuesta coherente para darle a Lee

\- Sarada – se apresuró Sakura – no esta en el palacio , se encuentra en el país de la niebla queremos que se reúna con nosotros en la corte y decidimos mandarle algunos escoltas , como sabrás el país de la niebla no es parte del reino del fuego , es mejor tomar precauciones .

\- tienes razón , aunque esperamos que en poco tiempo niebla y fuego se puedan unir .

Sakura no entendió a que se refería Lee así que solo le sonrió .

\- la coronación de Boruto será en dos días y el funeral de Naruto pasado mañana – dijo Lee

\- es muy pronto – dijo Sasuke

\- yo también lo creo , pero Boruto ya tiene 18 años , me temo que no necesita un regente esta en edad de gobernar , claro que nadie quiere que la noticia de la muerte del rey se divulgue hasta el día del funeral

\- un día seria suficiente para que nuestros enemigos se alisten – dijo Sasuke , especialmente porque desde hace mucho que esperan este momento .

\- aun si mañana es fiesta sagrada – comento Sakura

\- lo siento mucho Sakura chan pero a los malos no les interesa las festividades si deciden atacar lo harán

\- por supuesto perdón por tal comentario – se excusó Sakura – tanto hablar de guerra me dio hambre ordenare que sirvan la mesa , con permiso

Sakura abandono el estudio , esta noche sería muy larga .

 _ **Britania al oeste del País del fuego**_

Britania era un país bastante extenso el mismo se conformaba por una serie de pequeñas islas y principados como Camelot y Lionés . La tierra era fértil y el comercio prosperaba , además el reino poseía una de las flotas mas poderosas de los 8 reinos , sus ejércitos eran temidos en el mundo . El gobernante de todo aquello era Madara Uchiha , tan imponente como su reino , Madara Uchiha miraba a todos por debajo de sus zapatos , había amado a una sola mujer en toda su vida , lastimosamente no había sido para el , así que dedico su vida a hacer lo que mejor se le daba , gobernar . Cuando su hermano menor , Fugaku , murió el tomo a sus dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke aun pequeños y los crio como suyos , a pesar de eso ambos mocosos habían decepcionado sus expectativas . El primero casándose a escondidas con una noble protestante , Izumi , había tenido que nombrarlo Gobernante de Camelot ya que el consejo no consideraba que un noble católico casado con una protestante fuera la mejor opción para ascender al trono , después estaba su decepción numero dos Sasuke Uchiha que aun mejor que una noble protestante escogió una noble oriental con una religión y costumbres completamente diferentes a las suyas , para mejorarlo todo Sasuke había decidido servir a un rey no católico y de una religión pagana . Todos ellos eran un desastre , habían arruinado el nombre de los Uchiha y su línea de descendencia bueno Sasuke mas que Itachi

" mocosos irresponsables " pensó sentado desde su trono , mientras observaba a todos bailar . Estaba en medio de uno de esos festejos que tanto odiaba , todos festejaban la llegada de la primavera y las buenas cosechas . La única razón por la que soportaba todo eso , estaba justo ahí en medio del salón dando vueltas en medio de la pista envuelta en un vestido blanco y con una corona de flores sobre su cabeza .

Su única adoración y el motivo por el cual aún se sentía orgullo por los Uchiha

\- Sarada – la llamo – acércate

La joven azabache le sonrió y se acerco hacia el . Madara le extendió su mano , Sarada entendió de inmediato , deposito un beso .

\- ven siéntate a mi lado – ordeno

Sarada obedeció y tomo asiento en el lugar que le correspondería a la reina

\- algún día – dijo el rey mientras se quitaba la corona – todos los que están aquí estarán a tus servicio , porque algún día tu serás reina

Madara coloco la corona sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra . Su adorada nieta Sarada era la única persona a la cual le confiaría el honor de llevar esa corona , nadie era mas digno que ella .

\- Dios salve a la reina – dijo Madara alzando la voz

" Dios salve a la reina " repitieron todos los presentes y reverenciaron . Madara tomo la mano de su nieta y le beso mientras se inclinaba ante ella .

\- lo tiene comiendo de su mano – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa – nunca fue así de cariñoso ni conmigo ni con Sasuke

\- ni mucho menos con Shisui que es su nieto – dijo Izumi – ella será reina algún día

\- eso no lo dudes – afirmo Itachi – aunque no se si será reina de Britania o de otro lugar

Izumi no entendió a su esposo y se limito a observar a su hijo , él tendría que heredar la corona y no la medio Uchiha sentada en el trono .

Para Madara Uchiha las cosas estaban claras Sarada algún día reinaría en Britania , después de todo su nieta era inteligente , astuta y Valia por tres de sus mejores guerreros juntos , si Sasuke quería impedir su destino él se encargaría de sacarlo del camino .


	4. Chapter 4 : tempestad

_**"fuimos los reyes y reinas de las promesas y las victimas de nosotros mismos "**_

Sarada en un inicio se sentía extraña en la corte de Britania , con el tiempo sin embargo aprendió a aceptarlo . Su abuelo Madara la quería mucho además el palacio era el único lugar donde se sentía libre de verdad . En el castillo de su padre siempre se la pasaba comportándose como una dama , su padre no la dejaba hacer ciertas cosas como montar a caballo , usar espadas ; claro que en oriente las mujeres eran diferentes tenían que saber sobre otro tipo de cosas .

Las mujeres como ella eran consideradas aburridas y no conseguían marido fácilmente en el peor de los casos eran llamadas hechiceras . Su abuelo Madara sin embargo se había encargado de educarla con todo el conocimiento que una reina merecía . A los 10 años Sarada sabia de ciencias , amaba las matemáticas , la física , política , literatura y era capaz de conversar en 6 idiomas distintos . Eso era lo que amaba de Britania , en ese lugar nadie le imponía lo que tenia que hacer , podía ser tan libre como quisiera , agradecía que su madre haya logrado convencer a su padre y visitar la corte inglesa cuando ella tenia cinco años de lo contrario nunca hubiera conocido al tío Madara .

La fiesta siguió su rumbo y la azabache pronto se sintió cansada , así que con una pequeña reverencia al rey se retiro a su recamara . Una vez dentro , la primogénita de los Uchiha con ayuda de sus damas se retiro las joyas y se coloco la bata de dormir.

Jugo había emprendido su camino hacia Britania , el mar estaba calmo y el viento soplaba ligero , llegaría a Britania por la mañana así tuviera que obligar a los hombres a remar toda la noche .

Hinata Uzumaki observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo , vestida completamente de negro y rezando como exigía la tradición , acompañada por su hija Himawari quien lloraba aun silenciosamente . Mientras tanto afuera del palacio , los sirvientes no tenían descanso , el mensaje de la muerte del rey seria enviado mañana por la tarde lo que significaba que en dos días tendrían el castillo lleno de las familias nobles mas cercanas al rey y eso solo significada , invitados , comida y mucho trabajo .

Boruto seguía observando el fuego , una botella de vino yacía vaciá en sus manos , había entrado en una estado de coma alcohólico en el cual no sentía nada . Por eso no se percato cuando Shikamaru san la mano derecha de su padre entro y lo llevo hasta la cama .

...

Itachi salió temprano del palacio dispuesto a supervisar los barcos de comercio que llegarían al país en la mañana , ese no era trabajo digno de un príncipe pero estaba mas que encantado de hacerlo , lo que mas le emocionaba era la cantidad de cosas nuevas que llegaban desde otros países , por un momento podía soñar que abandonaba ese reino y viajaba a lugares diferentes . Recorría el muelle acompañado de sus escoltas cuando un barco llamo su atención , no era en si el barco si no su diseño , lo reconocía muy bien , era un barco oriental .

Sarada Uchiha acababa de despertar cuando su tío Itachi interrumpió en su recamara y pidió que los dejaran a solas .

_ rápido vístete pequeña _ ordeno su tío , no lucia calmado y esto sorprendió a la chica.

Sarada salio de entre las sabanas rápidamente , mientras veía como su tío cargaba en un pequeño baúl algunas de sus cosas .

_ ¿ que sucede , tío ? _ pregunto al notar su extraña actitud

_ no hay tiempo de explicar _ dijo entregándole una nota en su mano_ vístete rápido , estaré afuera ... un barco te espera en el muelle para llevarte a Konoha

Sarada no hizo mas preguntas y simplemente cogió un vestido al azar , apenas su tío salio de la habitación , ella se vistió apresurada .

Itachi entro , cuando Sarada se lo indico y ella noto que llevaba un manto negro en la mano .

_ cúbrete con esto _ le dijo _ saldremos por los pasillos secretos , Tio Madara aun no despierta y nadie puede vernos .

Sarada descubrió que en su habitación había un pasillo secreto pero no hizo muchas preguntas .

_ escucha , Sarada el sirviente de tu padre , Jugo , ha venido por ti me lo he encontrado esta mañana en el muelle , lamentablemente no es portador de buenas noticias , esa nota que te di la escribió tu madre para ti _ explico mientras avanzaban por el pasillo secreto

_ Sucedió algo grave ¿ verdad ? _ pregunto , su tío no respondió y siguió adelante_ tiene que ver con el rey ¿ no es así ?

Itachi detuvo sus pasos y miro a su sobrina

_ su majestad ha fallecido ¿ cierto? _ Itachi la miro de forma extraña y asintió

_ ¿ como lo sabes ? _ pregunto algo confundido sabia que su sobrina era inteligente pero hubiera sido mas lógico preguntar por su padre no por el rey .

_ lo vi _ respondió Sarada , con algo de temor _ en un sueño

Itachi Uchiha siguió caminando y después de unos minutos se detuvo

_ Sarada no se lo digas a nadie _ advirtió Itachi _ lo de tus sueños , podrían quemarte , por bruja .

Sarada sabia que las cosas que veía en sus sueños eran visiones del futuro , por eso ciertas cosas aveces no le sorprendían , pero ya había aprendido que a mucha gente su don le asustaba así que prefería fingir . Claro que se sentía triste por la muerte del Rey Naruto después de todo era su padrino y siempre la trato como a una hija , pero su destino era inevitable .

Una vez que llegaron al puerto , se despidió de su tío y partió rumbo a las tierras del fuego .

_ ¿crees que llegaremos a tiempo ?_ pregunto Sarada a Jugo

_ si el clima sigue como esta es posible que hoy por la noche lleguemos a Konoha _ respondió Jugo _ es mejor que descanse por ahora mi lady

Sarada se retiro a cubierta , en su mente había una sola cosa llegar a Konoha y ver a Boruto , su amigo de la infancia muy probablemente estaría destrozado .

En el país del fuego , los nobles mas importantes y cercanos al rey habían comenzado a llegar , entre ellos los amigos del joven rey

Boruto se encontraba en la sala del consejo , había mandado a volar a ese puñado de viejos que solo querían que escuchara sus demandas . Se había ya bebido una botella entera de vino y ahora comenzaba la segunda , Entonces escucho la puerta abrirse .

_ cielos amigo no estas llevando bien esto del luto ¿ cierto ? _ pregunto Shikadai Nara , hijo del por ahora mano del rey .

Boruto sonrió torcidamente y luego se apresuro a abrazarle .

_ maldito estúpido , ¿ donde estabas mientras yo me ahogaba en vino ? _ pregunto Boruto muy cerca de la cara del Nara

Shikadai por supuesto como era costumbre lo empujo . Boruto estaba tan borracho que cayo sentado en una de las sillas de la gran mesa redonda .

_ ya dame eso _ dijo quitándole la botella de la mano _ te matara y aun tienes que reinar

_ no puedes hacer eso shikadai yo ... _ no lograba coordinar bien las palabras , apunto hacia Shikadai y se quedo un rato mirándole _ ahora soy tu maldito rey me debes respeto

_ respeto mi trasero _ respondió Shikadai _ yo solo veo frente a mi a un estúpido y borracho rubio .

Boruto iba a responder pero otra voz conocido irrumpió en la estancia

_ aquí es donde entro yo _ dijo Inojin Yamanaka _ maldición sabia que esto pasaría pero no pensé que tan pronto , ahora tendré que pagarle dinero a Denki

_ no puedo creer , mi amigo de la infancia hace apuestas sobre mi estado emocional _ dijo Boruto en clara broma

_ ¿ que esperabas ? , soy un apostado compulsivo _ respondió con sorna Inojin _ ¿ cuanto bebió?

_ lo normal una botella _ respondió Shikadai _ solo espero que Sarada llegue pronto no podre lidiar con Boruto asi por mucho tiempo es un fastidio

_ no hablen de mi ... como si no estuviera , que soy el rey les repito _ Boruto hablaba entre molesto y aveces reía sin sentido

_ te respetare cuando estés sobrio _ Inojin se acerco y lo reviso _ esto no lo hace una botella de vino

_ estoy bebiendo desde ayer _ contesto el rubio

_ mierda _ dijo Shikadai _ en serio viejo para ya , los Uchiha están por llegar

_ y eso que ... soy el rey puedo estar tan borracho como quiera _ respiro hondo _ ¡ ACABO DE PERDER A MI PADRE , TENGO DERECHO A SENTIRME TRISTE !

Boruto le quito la botella a shikadai y la arrojo al suelo , Inojin suspiro y uso la única carta que le quedaba .

_ Bueno ya que eres el rey , supongo que esta bien , cuando lleguen los Uchiha y por su puesto tu sabes ... _ hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que Boruto comenzaba a reaccionar a sus palabras y sonrió con sorna _ Sarada , porque vendrá con ellos no importara que ella te vea así

Fue entonces que al fin el cerebro de Boruto hizo clic y un pánico sin sentido lo abordo

_ ¡ mierda! _ grito y se puso de pie apresuradamente _ Sarada , maldición si me ve así dirá que soy un irresponsable .

Boruto comenzó a caminar de prisa hacia la puerta , si se apuraba podría darse un asearse , bañarse en perfume y quitarse el dolor de cabeza , para así estar presentable . Lastimosamente su cuerpo no conecto al mismo tiempo , la cabeza le dio vueltas perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo en medio del vino que el mismo había derramado a propósito antes . Fue ese momento , completamente ebrio , con poca capacidad para gesticular coherentemente , tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de vino , que Sasuke Uchiha eligió para entrar .

Boruto levanto la cabeza lentamente , Sasuke Uchiha lo miraba seriamente

_ Sasuke san yo..._ quino explicar pero la voz del Uchiha callo la suya

_ Levantenlo , que se de un baño y una vez que este presentable hablare con el _ Sasuke dejo la estancia

Sin reverencias , ni mayor interés ,porque Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido así , incluso con el fallecido rey , a Sasuke jamas le intereso que fuera rey para el , Naruto era Naruto y punto , eso era lo que Boruto apreciaba , su tío jamas fue un lame culos como el resto de los nobles de la corte .

Inojin y Shikadai se miraron resignados y ayudaron a su torpe rey a lucir decente si es que se podía .

Una vez Boruto estuvo presentable , se reunió con Sasuke , el cual lo esperaba sentado en una de las sillas del consejo y con una expresión dura en la miraba

_ Sasuke san , yo quiero pedirle disculpas por lo de antes ..._ trataba de buscar las palabras correctas _ en verdad no ...

_ cuando perdemos a alguien _ interrumpió Sasuke y suavizo su mirada _ sentimos que el mundo cae en pedazos y tratamos de negar el hecho de que esa persona ya no esta aquí , así que nos aferramos a algo momentáneo que nos ayude a olvidar y en el camino nos perdemos

_ sabia que usted me entendería _ contesto Boruto feliz de que alguien le entendiera

El rostro de sasuke cambio nuevamente a uno bastante serio

_ eso diría ... ¡si fueras un desgraciado mocoso de 6 años hijo de ganaderos! _ la voz de Sasuke era fuerte y precisa , se acerco peligrosamente al rubio y lo tomo por el cuello _ ¡pero eres un hombre actuá como uno! ... y deja de llorar eres patético

Boruto se asusto , pero las palabras de Sasuke eran ciertas , su madre y hermana necesitaban protección , era rey y lo único que había hecho hasta ese momento era ahogarse en vino .

Himawari decidió salir de la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre , necesitaba respirar aire fresco y pensar . Camino despacio entre las rosas acompañada por sus damas .

_ alteza _ la voz de Inojin atrás de ella , la hizo detenerse _ hace un lindo dìa

_ Inojin , ¿ cuando has llegado ? _ pregunto contenta

_ hoy , temprano _respondió y le extendió el brazo _ si desea podemos caminar juntos

_ eso estaría bien _ contesto aceptando el cortejo _ a mi hermano le hará bien vuestra compañía

Ambos jóvenes continuaron caminando en el menso jardín , por un momento Himawari olvido que estaba triste .

Boruto y Sasuke tenían un encuentro intenso en la sala del consejo había una tensión entre ellos . Todo comenzó cuando Sasuke le pregunto , cuales eran sus intenciones después de ser coronado rey .

_ supongo que ya escucho los rumores _ dijo Boruto _ sobre que planeo cambiar por completo el consejo

_ no estoy de acuerdo _ dijo Sasuke _ es cierto que esos viejos son un fastidio pero su experiencia te servirá

_ ya _ contesto Boruto , para después sonreír de medio lado _ pero el rey soy yo y quiero estar rodeado por gente de mi confianza

_ eso quiere decir que también cambiaras a los ministros _ se aventuro a preguntar el azabache

_ aun no lo decido ,pero le comunicare mi decisión en su momento _ Boruto entendió que por mas respeto que le tuviera a Sasuke , tenia que marcar distancias entre ellos _ como a todos mu lord

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado , _"mocoso novato"_ pensó .

_ puede retirarse _ ordeno Boruto

Sasuke se levanto del asiento y camino hacia la puerta

_ un momento _ lo detuvo Boruto _ Sarada ... puede decirle que quiero verla

_ ella no vino con nosotros , estará presente para la coronación

Boruto se sorprendió un poco , esperaba ver a su peculiar amiga antes de su coronación .

La noche cayo sobre el palacio , mañana temprano el rey Naruto seria enterrado y sus huesos serian depositados en la tierra húmeda , junto a los otros reyes . Aquella noche la lluvia cayo mucho mas fuertes y las aguas crujieron .

La tripulación de Jugo sufría algunos imprevistos , la tormenta desorientaba el curso del barco y las velas amenazan con romperse . Sarada salio mediatamente para ayudar a los hombres con lo que necesitaban , como sacar el agua del barco .

_ deje eso my lady y vaya a cubierta _ ordeno Jugo _ es peligroso , lo tenemos todo bajo control

Un rayo hizo temblar el agua y el barco se movió bruscamente mandando a muchos hombres al piso y algunos al agua

_ no tenemos nada bajo control _ dijo Sarada _ hay que hacer algo o el mar nos devorara

_ no lo entiendo según el mapa deberíamos estar cerca de la costa _ respondio Jugo

Las velas se rompieron , el mar embravecido , estrello su furia contra el barco y este se voltio. Lo ultimo que Sarada pudo distinguir fue la ola sobre ellos . el zumbido del agua en sus oídos , sintió que el aire le faltaba y entendió que se estaba ahogando .


	5. Chapter 5 : cuando el sol brilla

_**"No caigas en las trampas de los demonios que te rodean, podrían lograr que te quedes absolutamente solo"**_

El sol golpeaba en la costa al norte de Konoha , los caballeros se habían dispersado por toda la zona para asegurar el perímetro y evitar cualquier imprevisto .

Iwabee , un joven castaño que había tenido el honor de luchar junto al príncipe Boruto en una de las campañas del rey , se había ganado el puesto de comandante de un pequeño regimiento en la costa norte . Dirigía a sus hombres por el bosque cuando uno de ellos le aviso que un barco había naufragado en la costa . De inmediato se apresuro a llegar para ver de quienes se trataban .

Cuando llego al lugar sus hombres vieron el barco hecho pedazos algunos miembros de la tripulación yacían inertes , probablemente estaban muertos .

_ rapido busquen sobrevivientes _ ordeno

Los soldados comenzaron a moverse , tratando de verificar si alguien de la tripulación estaba vivo .

_ Señor aquí hay una _ grito uno de ellos

Iwabee bajo del caballo y se dirigió hacia el lugar . El soldado sostenia a una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca , sus labios estaban morados seguro por el frió de la noche .

_ aun respira _ confirmo uno de sus hombres _ mi señor ¿ quien es ?

Iwabee la observo , aquella chica le resultaba familiar , entonces como un rayo un recuerdo vino a su mente , era Sarada Uchiha , como no acordarse de ella , esa mujer había entrado en la tienda cuando estaban en medio de una campaña militar hecha una furia y votando fuego por los ojos , nunca pensó ver a un príncipe asustado pero Boruto Uzumaki tembló cuando la vio y corrió a esconderse detrás de sus soldados , el entonces príncipe tenia solo 16 años

_ es Sarada Uchiha _ respondió Iwabee _ rápido traigan algo para cubrirla y denle espacio .

Sarada escuchaba voces a lo lejos , aun sentía un zumbido y los ojos le pesaban , no los podía abrir .

 _" la tenemos que desnudar para quitarle lo mojado de lo contrario se resfriara "_

Un momento... _"desnudarla"_... a ella . Se levanto de golpe , fue mas bien un instinto primitivo y se aferro a sus ropas húmedas . Su improvisada acción asusto a los soldados quienes se alejaron inmediatamente .

_ lo sentimos mucho my lady no era nuestra intención asustarla _ se disculpó uno de ellos rápidamente

Sarada se calmo un poco y observo el lugar en donde estaba era una pequeña casa de piedra estaba recostada sobre un colchón de paja y había un extraño olor a humedad .

_ ¿ que lugar es este ? _ pregunto a uno de ellos .

_ es un pueblo , Kayak , my lady al norte de Konoha _ respondió _ esta es la casa de un granjero , nos disculpamos por el lugar

_ no hay problema _ respondió mas calmada

En ese momento Iwabee entro y se sorprendió de verla despierta

_ Sarada Uchiha no pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo _ le dijo _ ten te traje algo de ropa , es humilde pero como comprenderas estamos solo de paso

_ Iwabee _ Sarada le reconoció inmediatamente _ ¿ puedes escoltarme hasta Konoha ?

_ es lo que pensaba hacer _ respondió _ por cierto uno de tus hombres , esta herido y necesita atención urgente no puede moverse al menos no por ahora

_ ¿ quien es ? _ se preocupo al pensar que podría morir

_ esperaba que me lo dijeras tu , tiene el cabello naranja y es enorme _ dijo divertido

_ es Jugo _ respondió Sarada

Sarada les ordeno salir , para así poder vestirse tranquilamente , se quito las prendas mojadas y se enfundo en el vestido de campesino , la tela picaba un poco despues de todo no era seda claro que eso no le importo mucho

_ Bien me escoltareis a Konoha , Jugo se quedara aquí a ser atendido despues nos alcanzara , pero antes de eso pasaremos por casa de los Akimichi _ ordeno a los hombres

_ algo mas majestad _ bromeo Iwabee

_ creo que por ahora eso es todo _ respondió _ así y dadme un caballo

Todos la miraron de manera extraña

_ o acaso esperáis que yo comparta el caballo con uno de vuestros hombres _ dijo sarada y noto que todos la miraban como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio _ por supuesto que no

Una vez todos estuvieron listos , partieron rumbo a Konoha.

_ no lo entiendo somos soldados del rey porque tenemos que escoltarla _ pregunto uno de los hombres

_ porque es amiga intima de tu rey y te cortara la cabeza si llega a pasarle algo _ contesto Iwabee

Sarada escucho todo , pero no se metió . En el camino observo la aldea , era pequeña el suelo parecía algo abandonado y tenia un color gris , habían enfermos o quizás muertos tirados en la tierra , los niños masticaban paja probablemente para hacer pasar el hambre , la vision de un lugar así la dejo sorprendida , como era posible que Kayak un pueblo que estaba al norte de la capital de Konoha luciera así .

_ increíble ¿verdad? ? _ dijo Iwabee al ver como Sarada observava todo _ la capital es esplendente siempre llena de comercio , luces y gente rica que se pasea por el mercado , sin embargo este pueblo no esta muy lejos y aun así la gente carece de servicios esenciales , no tienen ni siquiera un médico

_ ¿ como es posible ? _ pregunto sarada _ Iwabee ¿ que paso aquí

_ lo dices por la tierra ¿ verdad ? _ sarada asintio _ no sabe mucho sobre guerra my lady , claro que apuesto a que nunca estuvo en una _ Iwabee suspiro_ durante la ultima guerra Kayak fue un sitio estratégico , muchas batallas se realizaron aquí , hubieron incendios , piedras golpearon la tierra y destruyeron el terreno, fue un baño de sangre

_ no lo sabia _ comento Sarada _ ¿ porque la gente no se va de aquí ?

_ usted ¿ cree que es fácil ? _ pregunto sarcástico _ talves para usted si , despues de todo solo tiene que agarrar sus cosas y mudarse a otro castillo , para esta gente significa empezar de cero , dejar lo poco que tienen y que la guerra no les quito ¿ para que ? , irse a la capital y pasar hambre allá donde los nobles los desprecian por ser simples granjeros

Todo lo que decía Iwabee era cierto , la gente que iba a la capital tardaba días en encontrar trabajo y un lugar donde vivir , además los impuestos eran mas altos y por lo general los campesinos suelen tener muchos hijo y eso significa mas bocas que alimentar .

_ eso provocan las guerras _ le dijo Iwabee _ le quitan a la gente lo poco que tienen y destruyen todo a su paso , para los nobles perder o ganar una guerra es cuestión de honor , para esta gente es cuestión de supervivencia , ganen o pierdan la vida para ellos no cambia

 _"Boruto las cosas están muy mal "_ pensó

Mientras tanto en el templo de Konoha ya todo estaba listo para la ceremonia los invitados iban llegando y tomaban sus respectivos puestos .

El protocolo en estos casos era claro , los invitados se sentaban de acuerdo a sus títulos , importancia y relevo , a la derecha se encontraban solo los parientes de sangre y los mas cercanos al rey , en primera fila se colocaba el nuevo rey junto a la actual reina y eventualmente sus hijos . Detrás de ellos la esposa del fallecido rey que ascendía a reina madre y las princesas de sangre real en este caso Hinata , su hija , la hermana del rey Karin , su esposo Suigetsu y su hija Ayame . Los Uchiha estaban en tercera fila y así sucesivamente al lado izquierdo estaban los ministros y consejeros colocados en grado de importancia .

Sarada llego a casa los Akimichi justo a tiempo , para suerte de la azabache su mejor amiga ChouChou se había retrasado y sus padres decidieron adelantarse . Cuando los sirvientes le dijeron a su señora que Sarada Uchiha se encontraba en su sala no se lo creyó hasta que por fin la vio .

_ Sarada _ la abrazo _ ¿ que haces aquí y vestida así ?

_ es una larga historia _ respondió _ te lo contare despues necesito que me prestes algún vestido para el funeral

_ claro ven conmigo _ Chou Chou se la llevo inmediatamente _ hay que darse prisa espero que la ceremonia no haya comenzado

Sarada se despidió de Iwabee y le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella

Una vez que ambas estuvieron vestidas partieron inmediatamente hacia el templo . Usar la ropa tradicional y los colores que representan la dinastía real cuando los miembros reales fallecen es una obligación por lo tanto con sus ropas de campesina no hubiera podido entrar al templo .

El Sabio , que era quien dirigía el templo hizo su entrada . El templo en si tenia grandes ventanales de colores , murales de dioses y héroes legendarios adornaban el techo , un candelabro cubierto de oro iluminaba el lugar por las noches , eso sin mencionar que gran partes de los muros , marcos estaban cubiertos de adornos en oro , rubíes y otros diamantes . Al fondo se encontraba el podio donde el Sabio daba los sermones y a cada lado , dos recipientes sostenían las llamas eternas , detrás estaba un hermoso mural con el símbolo del reino del fuego .

En ese momento el ataúd del fallecido rey entro sostenido por la guardia real y acompañado de una musica suave de flauta , adornado con los objetos tradicionales , Boruto iba adelante y una vez delante del Sabio lo reverencio y beso su mano para despues tomar su lugar .

Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares para que la ceremonia diera inicio .

El Sabio estaba por iniciar los rezos cuando dos jóvenes entraron apresuradamente , ambas lo reverenciaron . Chouji al ver a su hija no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras su esposa la miraba con total desaprobación , Chou chou corrió hacia sus padres quienes estaban a la izquierda y para suerte de la morena en el fondo , despues de todo los Akimichi no eran nobles , solo comerciantes ricos que poseían la gracia del rey .

Sarada se sintió avergonzada , todas la miradas se posaban sobre ella , encontró la mirada enojada de su padre , pero lejos de sentirse menospreciada camino con la cabeza en alto por el largo pasillo .

Boruto se giro al ver que todo el mundo observaba algo en la parte de atrás y entonces la vio , el motivo de esas miradas era nada mas y nada amenos que Sarada Uchiha , su mejor amiga. Ella caminaba sin bajar la cabeza por en medio del pasillo , claro despues de todo Sarada jamas se dejaría intimidar por un par de miradas . Boruto dio un paso hacia adelante colocándose en medio del pasillo y le extendio su mano . Sarada no supo que hacer , tenia que ir donde sus padre o con Boruto , seria despreciativo de su parte rechazar un gesto asi . Continuo hasta tomar la mano de su rubio amigom y no la solto , cuando se dio cuenta estaba en primera fila junto al rey, todos la miraban despues de todo ese no era su lugar , sin embargo no se movio ni un sentimetro . Boruto enrollo sus dedod con los suyos y siguio tomandola de la mano . Sarada miraba al frente ignorando el gesto , sabia que si volteaba se encontraria con la mirada desaprovatoria de su padre .

El sabio noto el gesto y no dijo nada , solo prosiguio con el protocolo . Loz rezos dieron incio para honrar la memoria del fallecido rey .


End file.
